Hermione, Angel and Phoenix
by Mrs X Y and Z
Summary: Hermione doesn't only have a secret sister, she has two. And they're triplets, with a struggling relationship. A bookworm, a perfect princess and a rebel, what's going to happen when they all arrive at Hogwarts? Will friendships and love last or will everything come crumbling to the ground around their heads? And what happens when secrets are revealed between the trio? OCX2
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is from Hermione's point of view. Also, I will be changing the characters to suit my needs so if you don't like that I apologise! And I will be fucking with the dates, I'm not going to be specific but there's internet and Wi-Fi and phones and stuff. Sorry again!

"Phoenix I swear to Merlin and all that you hold dear, if you don't put my makeup down and step back I will tell dad you snuck out two nights ago." Glancing over the top of my book with mild interest I notice Phoenix holding Angel's make up out of the window with a conflicted look on her face. Sighing at my sisters' antics I watch as Phoenix chucks the makeup onto my bed and walks out the room. Her footsteps thundering down the steps gets a yell from our mum for not being ladylike enough.

"You shouldn't threaten her like that. She's seeking attention and you just handing it over every time she walks into a room isn't helping." The words are out of my mouth before I fully think them through, which is something that I can never seem to help. It's annoying when I'm trying to keep a secret. Angel's light glare tells me that I should have definitely thought it through some more, I hate to annoy her as she is my favourite sister. It might have something to do with us only being born five minutes apart whereas Phoenix was almost an hour before Angel.

"Don't you think I know that?" Angel asks with a sigh. "She just has a way of annoying me more than anyone else I've ever known. She just doesn't seem to want to try and fit in with us. She's the oldest, she should be setting an example not rebelling against everything we've ever known." Angel has been inspecting her makeup throughout the entire time she'd been talking. Pulling myself out of the comfy armchair I managed to convince dad to move to our room, I carefully put my book on the desk I have next to my bed. Looking at Angel I wait until she turns her head to look at me.

"Just try. Anyway, you don't need to be so worried." Angel just looks at me with a disbelieving stare. "Harry doesn't like people making a big fuss over him and the Weasleys aren't used to it. Apart from Percy." I say with a slight giggle, remembering when Percy became Head Boy and expected to be treated like a God for it. Fred and George's imitations of him were the most amusing but Neville's were a close second. Angel's weak smile makes me feel sorry for her so I reluctantly offer for her to do my makeup. Even though I hate having my makeup done, Angel is amazing at applying it and can make anyone look ten times hotter. Even mum sometimes gets her to apply her makeup when it's not a super important meeting she needs to go to.

Angel sends me to go wash my face in our bathroom, but before I'm even halfway to the door Phoenix comes back into our room. Throwing a greeting and smile at us she strolls over to her bed and grabs her leather jacket that is hanging up neatly in her open wardrobe. Shrugging it on she tells us that she's visiting Auntie Bella but she'll be back in plenty of time so there's no need to blow up her phone this time. Angel looks like she wants to say something but I get there first. Throwing her her phone I warn her to not be late but she just gives us a charming smile and disappears out the door, leaving it wide open this time. Huffing Angel goes to close it and then ushers me into the bathroom. A bit of dread starts to pool in my stomach now and I'm worried about what will happen when Harry and the Weasleys come over later today and I have to introduce them to my sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is from Hermione's point of view.

I watch in the mirror, only wincing slightly, as Angel pulls my hair up into a nice messy bun. It looks really nice but I know it's going to be a nightmare to get all the bobbles and pins out of my hair tonight. At least Angel is a lot calmer now and I do look really nice. Maybe he'll notice me now, if he even comes. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be pining over a boy, I should be focusing on my studies.

"There you look gorgeous." Angel says as she inspects her work. Glancing in the mirror one final time I can't help but agree, though I'm not usually one to boat about my looks. As I get up I check the time and find we only have two hours before someone from the Order comes and gets us. I hope it's not someone I know as I'm not sure I can bear explaining it twice.

Letting Angel know I grab my book and try to drown myself in it. But with all the worries floating about in my head it's hard to concentrate on it. After about five minutes though I'm absorbed into a world of facts and truth, a world so much easier to navigate than my own.

A tap on my shoulder startles me. I turn to find Angel looking at me with amusment, apparently she's been trying to get my attention for the last five minutes. There's only fifteen minutes left until our escort arrives. I hope Dumbledore has already briefed everyone, it would make things so much easier. It's not like I meant to keep my sisters a secret, it just didn't come up.

Arriving in our biggest living room we wait patiently for the fireplace to turn green. I'm not holding out much hope for Phoenix turning up on time.


End file.
